


Good Luck

by Ambercreek



Series: Gold Gun Girls [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, objectum sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Bea-13 has made it a habit of kissing her gun.





	Good Luck

Bea-13 has made it a habit of kissing her gun.

Guardians like their good luck charms and traditions. So whenever The Warlock makes the perfect shot or returns home safe from a scouting mission for the vanguard. She likes to plant a small kiss on the side of D.a.r.c.i's frame.

 _“Can I ask you something.”_ D.a.r.c.i asked one afternoon. The two of them in a handmade sniper perched made by Bea at the top of the cliff.

Currently, The Exo was looking down the sight. Aiming for the small group of House of Dusk Fallen that was stationed beyond the cavern where they were.

She steadies herself and lines up the shot. The trigger is pulled a couple times before the vandals fall over dead and the shanks exploded. Showering the ground with metal.

“Sure thing,” Bea-13 replied. Pulling herself from the gun for a moment. The two of them had been out here for hours now. She would head back after this.

 _“Why do you always kiss me?”_ An innocent enough of a question, but it still didn’t stop the Warlock from stammering her reply out. “Uh,” She rubs the back of her neck. “It’s a good luck tradition, not a good one, I know.” Her yellow optics dart to the right, falling onto her bag.

 _“I see.”_ The Sniper falls quiet.

“I can stop doing that if you want.”

 _“No, I don’t want to break your tradition of good luck.”_ There is an uncharacteristic hesitant in his pause before the gun continues. _“In fact, It’s kinda nice.”_ And Bea-13 thought her optics were gonna bug out of her head at that.

D.a.r.c.i somehow always manages to surprise her.

She stands up, reaching down for both the sniper rifle then her bag. Slinging the bag strap over her right shoulder, the gun still in her hands.

“Well, since I did get some pretty nice shots today, you’ll get a kiss.” She presses her mouth to the side of D.a.r.c.i’s barrel in a kiss before slinging him over the same shoulder as her bag.

She was really getting too attached to him. Wasn't she?

 


End file.
